


Secret Identity

by kierathefangirl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spamano fluff, Superhero secret identity, stubborn Lovi, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9406025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kierathefangirl/pseuds/kierathefangirl
Summary: Lovino gets kidnapped and is rescued by a mysterious hero. Who is this hero? And why does he care about Lovi?





	1. School On No Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DandyDonut17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandyDonut17/gifts).



> Spamano fluff, GerIta fluff, PruCan fluff. Cuteness. Holding hands and kissing; don't like, don't read.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His enemies swear to find his secret identity. He talks to his friends. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gil & Lovi being friends. Bad Touch/Friends Trio (France, Prussia, Spain; France only has a small part though).
> 
> Toni's perspective, first person POV.

“I’ll find out who you are no matter how hard you try to hide,” he spits, taking off.

I cough weakly. I painfully drag my street clothes over my body, bundling up my bloody cape and stuffing it quickly in my bag before anyone can see.

I push myself weakly to my feet, staggering a few steps and beginning to walk towards school. I’ll make it through the day and drop by to see Gil’s dad as usual afterwards.

I wipe the blood from my skin and throw the cloth away, flattening my hair and trying to appear semi-normal. I’m pretty convinced Gil won’t notice—he already knows I’m almost always tired for some reason I won’t say, that’s all he needs to know—but I don’t know about Lovi. He’s my newest friend and he might ask questions if I act like I’m in pain—and although I am, I don’t need to risk his life and my secret identity because he wants to know.

I make my way through the school halls and dump my backpack in class before making my way to where we usually gather. Francis gives me a worried look but doesn’t say anything.

Gil crosses his arms. “Toni, you need to sleep.”

“I’m fine,” I lie smoothly.

Lovi looks me over a couple times, and I can see something in his eyes the others don’t seem to have. I get the feeling he knows more than he’s letting on. “No, you’re not.”

Gil blinks and looks at him. He rarely argues with me, which makes this serious.

I let my voice soften. “I’m fine, Lovi. Just tired.”

“You’re more than tired,” he argues stiffly. “You’re slouching. And limping.”

I mutter a curse under my breath as quietly as I can, shaking my head. “You’re imagining things.”

Lovi raises an eyebrow. He looks so calm and determined it almost scares me. Then he reaches out and touches my bad shoulder. “No, I’m not.”

I pull away. “Don’t touch that.”

“Don’t touch _you_ , you mean,” Lovi says critically. “You’re not just tired.”

“I...” My voice dies out on me. It’s no use; he won’t believe me, and the more I fight him the more convinced he becomes that something’s wrong. A resigned sigh escapes my lips, and a muffled groan after that. But this time I’m honest. “I never said that. I just got hit a couple times, I’ll live.”

Gil looks up and inhales sharply. I’ve never admitted to being hurt before, which says a lot about Lovi’s power over me. Lovi knows I like him, he _has_ to know somehow, and he’s using it against me.

Gil reaches a hand out. “You okay?”

I shrug, covering up a grimace. “I’ll be fine. I was planning on dropping in to see your dad after school. It’s just a couple bruises.”

“I’ll kick their ass,” Gil says firmly.

“No,” I snap back instantly.

Gil looks surprised. I’ve never told him not to fight back for me before, which makes this even more serious. And Gil knows it, judging by his wide eyes.

I curse under my breath and look away. “Don’t ask. Just don’t go looking for him. He’s stronger than you—stronger than _me_. I don’t want you getting hurt. He might even try and kidnap you to use you against me. I can’t risk that.”

Lovi tilts his head a little. “Why would he kidnap people?”

I grit my teeth. “Don’t ask. It’s a long story and I can’t...I’m sorry, I can’t get into that mess. I won’t bring my own life into this crap. My own friends. Just let it go. I’ll be okay, I can stop him. I just need some time. You’ll see.”

“Or not,” Lovi counters boldly. “I get the feeling you’re hiding something big.”

I duck my head. _Ah, fuck._ “You’re right. But I can’t tell you. And I do mean _can’t_ when I say I can’t. If I did I’d be risking my life and yours and I won’t do that.”

Gil gives me a suspicious look. “You never hide things from us.”

“I have and I will,” I admit softly. “I’m holding back and I’m sorry. But it’s too dangerous. My world isn’t yours and it never will be, not if I can help it. If he takes you anyway, then yes, I’ll tell you. If he figures it out. But I’m hoping it won’t come to that. Maybe I’ll tell you someday, but today...today is not that day. And I’m sorry. I hate lying to people I care about, you know that. But if it means keeping you safe, then that’s what I have to do.”

Lovi again has that look like he knows something. “Your _world_?”

I bite my lip. “I...can’t explain that. My world is a whole other world that I can’t get you involved in. Please, we’re friends. I don’t want to put any of you in danger. I’m already endangering you just being _friends_ with you, but I don’t want to stop being friends with you. I won’t add to the danger. Please.”

Gil sets his jaw. “You’re _going_ to tell us,” he says firmly.

“I will have to...eventually,” I say dismissively. “But if I do now, it’s all the more danger, especially with him on my trail. Just stop asking questions. All will be explained in time.”

Lovi doesn’t look satisfied, but to my relief he drops the subject. “Fine. That doesn’t mean you’re okay.”

I raise an eyebrow. “It’s not that bad. I’ve had worse. A limp and a bad shoulder. I can survive. I already said I’m gonna have Gil’s dad take a look. And no, he doesn’t know the other thing either. He only knows I get hurt and show up to make sure it’s not that bad.”

“He’d know how many times you’ve showed up,” Gil points out.

“Please, Gil...” I beg softly, letting my face fall into the expression I made just to keep him from asking, “don’t. You don’t want to know. I’m fine. Once I’m healed I can get payback. You know what I told you, just let it go. I _will_ tell you, I promise, but not now.”

Gil softens a little. “You damn well better.”

Lovi crosses his arms. “I’ll kick your ass if you don’t.”

I choke and start laughing. “You’d be surprised. I’m not that weak. He’s just stronger than I am. You’re more likely to hurt yourself than you are to hurt me.”

Gil scoffs. “What, are you some kind of super strong bastard?”

I hesitate a moment too long. “...No.”

Gil’s eyebrows disappear into his hair. “You hesitated.”

I cross my arms. “Jesus, Gil, stop asking questions.”

Francis, who’s been quiet this whole time, finally speaks. “Mon ami, you’re worrying us.”

I drop my eyes. “I’m _sorry_. I’m trying _not_ to. The more worried you get the more questions you ask. I can’t live without friends, but I can’t put you in extra danger by telling you everything. So just let it go. If I must, I’ll explain in more detail. For now, just know that I’m keeping you safe by not saying anything. And that I _will_ be hurt sometimes, but if I am it’s okay and I’ll heal.”


	2. You're Worrying Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovi refuses to be kept in the dark and insists to know more. Toni caves somewhat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spamano fluff (stubborn Lovi).
> 
> "'...you’re too damn stubborn to let it slide.' 'Only because I love you.' 'I don't—wh-wh-what? .../What?/'" (Real scene it's awesome)
> 
> POV-based (first person). Lovi's perspective.

Toni slides his bag off the desk to open up the spot.

I sit down next to him, reaching out and taking his hand in mine. It’s a bold move, but I want to. And I know he won’t mind; he’s not the most subtle, I can tell he likes me. But I like him, too. _I’m_ just not bold enough to say anything.

Toni smiles a little bit and squeezes my hand, his fingers closing gently on mine. “You’re abnormally affectionate today,” he points out softly. “Are _you_ okay?”

I hesitate for a moment. “Yes. No. Well, sort of. _I’m_ fine. I’m worried you’re not.”

Toni blushes and looks away again. “I’m fine.”

“You’re acting strange,” I point out quietly. “And I don’t like it. I _refuse_ to be kept in the dark.”

“It’s for your own safety,” he repeats in a pleading tone.

“Toni,” I insist softly, “what’s the point in protecting me while you’re suffering? All you’re doing is worrying the hell out of me. I want to know what’s wrong.”

“I already told you all I can,” he insists back gently. “He’d hurt you if he found out I have friends. And I won’t risk that. Plus I’d be risking exposing myself.”

“He doesn’t know you’re a high schooler?” I ask.

Toni blinks and his eyes widen with a startled fear. “I-I never said that.”

“It’s implied,” I shrug. “Exposing what, then?”

“I...I...” Toni’s eyes fall to his lap. “God _damn_ it, you’re not making this _easy_ on me. _I want to tell you_ , believe me, but if I do there’s a high chance you’ll get kidnapped and hurt and I won’t want...”

He drifts off and clears his throat. “I don’t wanna feel responsible for that.”

“It’d be my own fault,” I tell him. “Not yours.”

“It’s mine for trying to have a normal life,” he mutters.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“Toni,” I whine.

“I’m sorry,” he says again. “I...”

He frowns, then sighs, then asks, “Have you been watching the news recently?”

“No. Why?”

Toni closes his eyes. “You might want to. He’s been getting on the news a lot lately for...things...and if I’m not careful, my friends and I are next.”

“You’re talking about a murderer?”

“Of sorts,” he says dismissively.

I refuse to be put out that easily. I edge a little closer, drawing his eyes to mine. “Toni, please, I...fucking hell, asshole, you’re worrying me.”

Toni shifts and slides an arm around my shoulders, dropping his head on mine for a moment before looking away again. “I’m sorry.”

It seems to be his go-to phrase now: an apology. But what is he apologizing for?

“Toni,” I say softly, “Don’t apologize.”

Toni blushes. “It’s a habit. I don’t like upsetting people. I’m an extrovert, I can’t _not_ have friends, I’d go insane, but...having friends is dangerous for me. If one of _them_ finds out, my friends are in danger. It’s safer if you don’t know anything; even if you do get captured they can’t get anything from you because you don’t know. If you knew they’d try and make you talk. They want to know who I am, and no, they _don’t_ know I’m a high schooler. They don’t know me like you guys do, they just know the mask. And no, that’s not literal, it’s a metaphor. They don’t know me. They know _part_ of me. You know more than they do. And they know it. So they want to get information, they want to know who I am so they can hurt me, so they can track me down and find my family and my friends...which means they turn to the people I’ve talked to. I won’t put you on the line like that. I won’t make you choose between me and yourself.”

That’s the most I’ve gotten out of him all day. I want to know who ‘ _they_ ’ are, but I get the feeling he won’t tell me if I do ask. “What?”

Toni shakes his head. “You’d understand if you knew. They’d try and make you choose between exposing me and endangering the lives of your family, your friends, yourself. I won’t put you through that. It’s safer if you don’t know anything.”

“I’d choose you,” I tell him softly. “No matter what. Most of my family hates me, and I can protect those that don’t. You and Gil are my only friends, and I like you more than Gil. He can defend himself if need be. I’d choose you.”

A soft smile replaces the stress and worry written all over his face. “Lovi...you don’t know them. You don’t know how dangerous they are. I...I appreciate that, but they’re far too dangerous to put you up against them. We all have our weak spots; what if they threatened Feli? What if it was between me and your brothers? Some choices _aren’t_ easy. Yes, I can defend myself, but not from twenty-four-seven attacks. I need a...a secret identity if you will, a side of me they don’t know and can’t find.”

“I...” I hesitate a moment. “Sebastian can defend himself. I’m sure of that. I can protect Feli.”

Toni shakes his head. “You don’t understand. They’ve killed before, and they’ll do it again. I refuse to have innocent blood on my hands, let alone the blood of my friends. I’m sorry, but you’re going to have to trust me on this one.”

“What if they take me anyway?” I insist. “Shouldn’t I know enough to defend myself?”

“They’re...stronger than your average person,” he says carefully. “They’re not normal. They can punch a brick wall and the _wall_ would break, not their hand.”

I blink. “And they’re coming after _you_?”

“I’m...I’m tough enough to handle it,” he assures me quickly. “I don’t like it but I can manage. If they all came after me at once I’d be screwed, though. I’m just one person, toughness aside.”

I drop my head against his arm. “You’re worrying me again.”

“Lovi,” he laughs quietly, “ _that’s why I don’t talk about it._ And please, whatever you do, _don’t_ mention this to Gil. He’s already having trouble letting it rest. I’m only telling you anything cause you’re too damn stubborn to let it slide.”

I smile shyly. “Only because I love you.”

“I...don’t—wh-wh-what?” It takes a moment before his eyes widen and he blinks a few times. “ _What?_ ”

I duck my head, stifling laughter in my sleeve. “Sorry. I’m not bold enough to say it on my own. I don’t know what else to say. I don’t want you getting hurt, I don’t _care_. I love you, damn it, _I love you._ ”

“I...” His voice drifts away for a minute, then he bites his lip and smiles. “I love you, too. Why do you think I’m trying so damn hard to keep you safe? That only makes it all the more dangerous.”

“It also means I refuse to be left in the dark,” I remind him. “I don’t care how dangerous it is.”

“I do,” he says softly, turning his hand to slide his fingers between mine. “Please, Lovi, just...trust me. Watch the news and you’ll understand what I mean. They’re dangerous.”


	3. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovi watches the news like Toni suggests and is surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovi's perspective. Listening to "Superman (It's Not Easy)" (in case you want to listen).

Dad looks up when I sit down. “You don’t normally watch the news.”

I snuggle up against him. “It’s not the news. My friend’s stressing me out and I need a break.”

He slides an arm around me and turns his eyes back to the screen.

“ ** _WOMAN FOUND DEAD IN HER OWN HOME_** ” the news screams.

“We have very little information,” the news lady says. “If anyone with information can call nine-one-one, that would be wonderful. This is the image the woman’s security camera caught just after the death.”

An image flashes across the screen. Three men in blurry red-and-green clothes appear to be _flying_ away. And a few yards out...I could’ve sworn that looks like Toni with his fluffy dark hair and tan skin glowing in the porch light’s nightly glow, only he’s hovering above the ground in a Superman-esque pose and his fists are clenched at his sides. A cloak flutters behind him.

 _That’s impossible,_ my mind protests. _That can’t be him._ He’s human. He’s normal. ...Or is he? Maybe that’s what he’s trying to tell me. That he’s _not_ normal. But how is that possible?

I close my eyes. Dad kisses the top of my head and I slip into an uneasy sleep.


	4. Another Victim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni meets Kingston in the air. He calls 911 (set in USA...by the by) & fakes panic to get them to come then leaves because he can't give his identity away. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toni's perspective.

I lift up above him. Kingston laughs. “Look who’s back for more.”

I cross my arms. “Kingston.”

Kingston grins. “I hear they’ve begun to notice you. ‘ _The mysterious man who challenges them_ ’. ‘ _Mysterious hero protecting civilians_ ’. I even hear they’ve begun to call you _Superman_.”

I take a deep breath. “I go by many names. I don’t mind if they decide to name me something. What matters to me is that you’re stopped. These murders are getting beyond control.”

“Oh, you mean the police are baffled?” he laughs. “Ha! Stupid humans.”

“You’re human,” I remind him. “You’re just strong.”

“Just,” he scoffs. “I’m not _just_ anything. I’m a god!”

“You’re not,” I snap. “And you don’t get to decide who lives and who dies.”

“Oh, my sweet,” he laughs, “One of these days I’ll figure out your real identity and your little _friends_ will be mine, all mine.”

My mind flicks back for half a second to Lovi’s words. ‘ _Because I love you._ ’ Whether or not he noticed _I_ liked him, he fell for me. Insane as it seems, it’s almost a comfort within the chaos of my life. My crush likes me back!

I shake myself a little. “No. My friends don’t know anything and thus they’re useless to you.”

“Oh, really?” he asks. “Oh, that should be fun. They don’t know how strong we are!”

I clench my fists. “You go after my friends, I carve your squealing head from your bloody shoulders.”

“Oooohhh, a little touchy-touchy, are we?” he laughs cheerfully.

I lift up a little higher in an attempt to get away from the cameras. They caught a blurry picture of me last night, but it’s not clear enough for them to identify me. Not enough for them to find me.

Kingston lifts up with me. “Don’t run away.”

I set my jaw. “Leave my friends out of this.”

“If you must insist so, then I must meet these _magical_ beings who’ve managed to make friends with as strange a man as you.”

I take a deep breath. “They don’t know _anything_ , Kingston. It’s not too hard when I’m just being me. You have any idea how hard it is to lie to the people you care about? No. Because _you’re_ heartless.”

Kingston laughs. “I didn’t used to be. Yes, I do. But apparently it’s harder on you than it was on me.”

“Because I love people,” I shrug. “I _need_ people. Without them I’d go crazy. So yes, I have friends. I’m acquainted with everyone in that place, and I have a few friends, too. So yes, it’s hard. But if it keeps them safer, than I do what I must. My friends aren’t toys to be played with.”

“Nor, it seems, is your heart,” he says. “You’re so _sensitive._ It’s fun.”

“It won’t be when I take your head off,” I say with an eerie smile.

Kingston laughs and lifts higher. “Well, good luck with that.”

He flies off. I land and quickly change to street clothes, then dial nine-one-one.

“Nine one one, what is your emergency?”

I take a deep breath and let my panic change my voice a few octaves. “Those guys on the telly, they just came out of another house and I’m scared they might’ve hurt the woman inside! It’s, it’s, it’s across the street from Burton Elementary School?”

“A unit will be dispatched to your location,” the woman says. “Stay calm.”

“Oh, thank god, _thank you_!” I reply, then hang up, drop the falsetto squeal, and make my way home. I might actually get some rest tonight, at long last.


	5. You Look Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni slept some so Gil says he looks better. Also Spamano thing. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Scary-cool" is now a thing. :) 
> 
> Toni's perspective, first person. There's going to be a lot of him but I will use other people's perspectives as well.

Lovi reaches for my hand. I slide my fingers through his before turning my attention to Gil. He doesn’t seem to notice yet. “You look better today,” he says.

“Thanks,” I say with a smile. “I got some sleep. Late, but better than nothing. I didn’t get beat up either, which does make me a little nervous.”

“Did I miss something?” Gil asks, his eyes dropping to our hands before raising back to my face.

“A little something, yeah,” I say shyly. “Don’t ask. It’s...um, it’s new.”

Lovi edges a little closer to me. “I did what you said. I think I understand.”

I smile shyly at him. “Good.”

“Doesn’t mean I don’t want to know,” he says carefully, “But...I understand.”

“What?” Gil asks blankly.

“He asked me not to tell you,” Lovi tells him. “I’m already on the line with how much I know.”

“You know more?” Gil frowns.

I nod. “He’s too damn stubborn to let me _not_ tell him anything.”

“Because I love him,” Lovi finishes.

Gil almost chokes. “ _What?_ ”

I grin. “Like I said, it’s...it’s new?”

Gil shakes his head. “That’s _huge_!”

I glare at him playfully. Lovi rolls his eyes. “Not really. It was always there. It’s just the speaking aloud of the words that’s different.”

I smile shyly. “I meant it when I told you I’m bi.”

Gil laughs. “I knew you meant it, but I didn’t realize...whatever.”

I shrug. “Live and let live.”

“Those murderers on the telly don’t seem to get that,” Gil shrugs.

Lovi and I exchange a glance. Gil frowns again. “What? Do you know something I don’t?”

“Yes,” Lovi replies. “Honestly. But all I’ll say is they’re stronger than they seem. The kind of people who could punch through a brick wall and break the wall instead of their hand.”

“Woah,” Gil breathes. “That’s cool. Well, scary, but cool.”

“Scary-cool,” I laugh teasingly.

Gil grins. “Scary-cool.”


	6. Strange Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovi is kidnapped. ((That's all you need to know. :) ))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovi's perspective. Lovi being sassy AF. :) "I won't tell you anything."

The man continues to follow me. Finally I whirl around. “What do you want?”

He crosses his arms. “You’ll see.”

An arm wraps around my neck and a large hand presses a cloth over my nose and mouth. I bite down, and although he yelps, he only presses harder rather than pulling away. Deep sapphire blue eyes attached to an approaching muscular body are the last thing I see before everything goes black.

 

I wake up in some kind of storage facility. Luckily it was a Friday after school when that man showed up, but I don’t know what day or time it is.

I glance at my wrist. Luckily my watch is still there; seven PM, Saturday. That’s not good. It was four PM Friday last time I checked.

I try to get up, only to find my hands tied behind my back to a cold, thin metal pole. I yelp in surprise and fall back to the wet concrete, looking around. There’s nothing in my mouth, or on my feet, but the silence is eerie. I get the feeling I’m not alone.

“What the hell do you want with me?” I snap into the silence.

One of the men I saw on the TV floats down—almost akin to the way Superman does in the movies—and touches the ground in front of me. “You’re a feisty one, aren’t you Lovino?”

I freeze. “How the hell do you know my name?”

“Oh, it seems the people’s mysterious hero may well be a high schooler in disguise. Would you happen to know anyone who’s been injured and-or acting strange lately?”

“Even if I had, I wouldn’t tell you anything,” I spit. “I’ve seen you on TV. You’re a murderer.”

“Such strong language,” he laughs. “How to break such a soul?”

I set my jaw. This only seems to amuse him further. “The others were so easily broken. So easily frightened. Yet you don’t seem to be like them.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” I tell him coldly. “I’m a _loner_ , people don’t _talk_ to me.”

“Ever?” he purrs. “You haven’t happened to...overhear something?”

“I _don’t_ know what you’re implying,” I say coolly. I refuse to break under him. I won’t endanger Toni.

“Oh, come on,” he purrs.

It seems he’s used to getting his way. His voice is silky smooth; he’s probably convinced people to talk to him with it. But I know better. Toni warned me of this.

I raise my eyes to glare defiantly at him. “Let. Me. Go.”

He waves a hand. The bonds turn bright red and burn my wrists, then crumble to pieces.

I get up to my feet, clenching my fists at my sides. “Maybe you’re used to getting your way. But I refuse to help a murderer. If there _is_ some mysterious hero in your way, then good fucking luck to them.”

He moves forward and closes his hand around my wrist. He closes his fist and I can feel my wrist breaking under the pressure. “There are other...less pleasurable ways to get you to talk,” he purrs. “Lovi.”

I take a deep breath and look him right in the eyes. “I won’t tell you _anything_.”


	7. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni tells Gil about the "they" in exchange for his help finding Lovi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toni's perspective (again).
> 
> Toni being cute. He keeps apologizing because holding back from his friends is hard. :)

 “Have you seen Lovi?” I ask Gil nervously, dreading the answer.

Gil shakes his head. “No. Why?”

“Shit,” I curse. “I’ll kill them.”

“What?” Gil asks.

I sigh. “The same people who’ve been coming after me. I think they went after Lovi. And believe me, it’s taking all of my self control to not burn this whole damn town down to the ground trying to find him.”

Gil blinks. “That’s not good.”

I take a deep breath. “I’ll tell you something if you help me find him.”

“Deal.”

I close my eyes. “The murderers on the television? They’re the _they_. _They_ are the ones coming after me. Hence why I’m scared. I may be strong, but I can’t take a bunch of super strong murderers. Especially when they start going after my friends.”

“They—why are _they_ coming after you?” he asks, eyes wide.

“Because I’m in their way,” I shrug. “I’m trying to stop them. And they don’t like that one bit. And don’t ask how, I can’t tell you right now. I already have to tell Lovi everything, because if I don’t he’ll get a twisted half-truth from someone else. If they go after you, I’ll tell you too. But for now, I need to find my boyfriend. I can only hope they don’t know who he is to me.”

“Fine,” he agrees. “We’ll find Lovi. But then you have to tell me what’s going on. I’m scared.”

I shake my head. “I can’t tell you everything. I’ve already said too much.”

“Whatever,” he grumbles.

“I’m sorry,” I apologize breathlessly. “You’ll understand someday.”


	8. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They" try to make Lovi talk. He lies, but he 'talks' and they let him go (you'll have to read to find out who). Mysterious hero from the news shows up to save them. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovi's perspective. Not very graphic but there is blood and violence. :/ Sorry.
> 
> "I love you" is stated aloud! :)

“Stop,” I plead through the sheen of pained tears, struggling angrily against the strong arms holding me back. “Stop it!”

They drop Feli to the floor, bloody and nearly unconscious. “L-Lovi?” he asks shakily.

I struggle again against the arms holding me back. “There’s a kid who’s been acting a little weird. But I don’t know his name. He’s popular, popular kids don’t talk to me. Let my brother go.”

Feli coughs weakly just as the arms drop me at last.

I crawl across the room and wrap my baby brother up in my arms, my breathing and his both ragged and scared. _Please don’t let them find Toni,_ I pray silently. _Don’t let them hurt him._

Tears slide down my face silently. I’m scared, I’m very scared. I’ve never been this scared. But I refuse to tell them the truth. I told them enough.

 

There’s a huge metal _crrrrrrrsshhhhhk!_ as the wrinkled tin roof gets ripped off.

 

I flinch and look up. The mysterious hero from the news hovers above the hole, a cold anger on his face. “I _thought_ I told you to leave _innocent_ people _alone_.”

The voice is cold, but I’d recognize it anywhere. _I knew it. But I couldn’t possibly—I never—_

Toni lowers down into the building and drops between me and them. “Do you not have ears to hear and eyes to see? I told you to leave other people _out_ of this.”

Toni bounces a little on his feet in a defensive stance, one hand out behind him to shield us.

Feli is too out of it to truly understand what’s going on, but I hear him mutter, “Mysterious hero.”

“Wh—” I catch myself. “I don’t...”

“Shhh,” he hushes me. “You’re gonna be okay. Let me deal with this.”

He’s acting as if he doesn’t know me, as if this is just another job. But I can see the concealed hot rage boiling within. He’s _pissed_.

“Feli,” I breathe, laying a gentle kiss on his forehead. “Feli, please, breathe.”

“So you’re a high schooler,” one of them says.

Toni crosses his arms. “Maybe. Maybe not. It doesn’t matter _what_ I am. What matters is that _you leave innocent people alone_. Leave them out of this, _or you fucking die_.”

“You couldn’t take Hayden alone,” one of the mocks him. “Let alone all of us!”

Toni straightens and glares at him. “Broken bones heal stronger.”

They take off out the missing roof. Toni kneels down and scoops Feli up, then takes my hand, whispers, “Shhh,” and lifts off. The gravity seems to just fall away as we lift higher, and we go up through the roof.

A helicopter circles overhead, fully equipped with cameras. Toni looks very different in the outfit he’s wearing, much more adult, but facial recognition wouldn’t be too good, so he keeps his head down and flies us safely out of there and away from the cameras towards Gil’s house.

Toni touches down softly and calls, “Beilshmidt!”

Gil’s dad pokes his head out, then takes a step back. “Um, hello. Do I know you?”

He holds up Feli. “I believe this one needs your help.”

“Doctor Beilshmidt,” I breathe, acting as if I don’t know. “Hi.”

Gil’s dad blinks a few times. “I—”

He reaches for Feli, scooping him from Toni’s arms. Toni lets go of my hand and waves me towards the door. “Stay safe. And stay indoors if you can. Those people kill without mercy. They could knock down a brick wall with a punch. Be careful.”

“Thank you,” I reply automatically. “I...I don’t know what to call you.”

“Superman will do,” he says with a subtle wink.

I grin shyly. “Okay.”

Doctor Beilshmidt pulls me inside. “Thank you...Superman.”

Toni nods and lifts off, vanishing into the distance.

I turn my attention to Doctor Beilshmidt. “Those murderer guys on TV, they tortured Feli to try and get me to talk. I don’t know anything. They want to know who...um, who Superman is. Like, his secret identity, I guess. They seem pretty convinced he’s a high schooler.”

“Why would you know him?”

“I don’t know,” I lie nervously, letting the nerves act in place of worry. “I...I’m scared. Where’s Gil? Where’s Toni?”

Gil pops out of his room. “Lovi! Toni was asking about you earlier. I can text him.”

He pulls his phone out and fires off a text before sliding his phone back in his pocket. “You alright?”

“No,” I answer shakily. “Far from it. Those murderer people on TV? They seem to think _I_ know the hero’s secret identity for some reason. I don’t know but they hurt Feli and I’m scared.”

Doctor Beilshmidt calmly carries Feli into his office. “Let me see how bad it is.”

He shuts the door. Gil turns his eyes to me. “What’s really going on? You know more than you’re saying.”

“I think...I think I do know who it is,” I answer quietly. “But I’m not sure. I want my damn boyfriend.”

Gil chokes and starts laughing. “Give him a couple min—oh, wait, there he is.”

Toni comes running up the drive. Gil barely gets the door open before he runs inside, skidding to a halt and panting slightly. After a moment, he breathes, “I got your text.”

“So I see,” Gil laughs, shutting the door. “I think Lovi’s okay. I’m not too sure about Feli.”

“They went after Feli?” Toni asks, eyes wide.

I reach out and pull Toni to me, dropping my head against his chest. My heart is still pounding, and I can feel my body trembling slightly. “Toni.”

Toni wraps his arms around me. “Hey, are you okay?”

I shake my head. “Those murderer guys thought _I_ would know some superhero’s secret identity. Even if I did I wouldn’t tell them. But they hurt Feli to try and get me to talk. I’m scared, Toni.”

Toni tightens his grip. “Is he okay?”

“I don’t know,” I answer shakily. “He was coughing up blood.”

“Oh my god,” Toni says. I can hear the honest worry in his voice, as well as the hint of anger. “That’s not good. Shit. What...how’d you get out?”

“You’re never going to believe this,” I laugh. “The same guy they were asking me about lifted us out. Toni, he can _fly_!”

Toni’s eyes widen. “What?”

I grin. “He can fly! He seemed pretty pissed too.”

“Well, to him, you _are_ innocent people,” he says breathlessly. “It makes sense as a superhero.”

Gil laughs. “This all seems so crazy.”

“I know, you’re telling me,” I laugh weakly. “I lived it. I could’ve died. _Feli_ could’ve died.”

Toni tightens his grip. “I was worried. You didn’t text me since after school yesterday.”

“Four yesterday they showed up,” I tell him. “I woke up about seven. So yeah.”

“I’d kill them if I could,” Toni grumbles.

“I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that,” I shrug. “Superman—or so he said to call him—is already hot on their ass. They went after _kids_.”

“True,” he laughs weakly, planting a gentle kiss on the top of my head. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


	9. Playing Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovi plays along. Gil is oblivious. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toni's perspective. Spamano fluff.

“I’d kill them if I could,” I tell him.

“I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that,” Lovi shrugs. “Superman—or so he said to call him—is already hot on their ass. They went after kids.”

“True,” I laugh, kissing the top of his head. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

To my relief, Lovi’s playing right along. Gil’s still oblivious, and I don’t have to explain anything. There _is_ a bit of an advantage to him loving me; he’ll do anything to protect me.

“Are _you_ okay?” Gil asks.

“I’m fine,” I assure him. “A little out of breath, but fine. Lovi’s okay, I’m fine.”

“Saved by a superhero,” Lovi laughs. “Feli’s gonna be ecstatic once he’s awake enough to realize that. Not that we know who it _is_ , just that he saved our lives.”

I shrug. “Hey, if I could I’d thank him myself. He saved my boyfriend.”

Lovi blushes and grins. “You could catch a glimpse of him on TV if you want.”

I laugh easily. “I suppose.”

Gil flips the TV on. My face isn’t visible at the angle they got me, but my red suit and blue cape are. I purposely modeled it after the fictional Superman, and it appears I did it perfectly. A bloody Feli rests in my arms, and a frightened Lovi on my other hand. We fly past the cameras and they watch us drop into a neighborhood—Gil’s—before I lift off and fly off into the sunset and drop out of sight.

Gil watches with wide eyes, then turns to Lovi and I. “This is amazing. Holy shit. Are you seeing this?”

“Yeah,” I play along easily.

“Yeah, I lived it,” Lovi says. “I was in the air. It didn’t feel like gravity even _existed_ up there. It was really cool, but kinda scary too, considering what he was saving me from.”

“ ** _Mysterious Hero strikes again_** ” the headline says. “ ** _Saving lives and stopping disasters_** ”

I smile a little as I read the headline. “They probably really wanna talk to the guy. He’s done this a lot already. It’s pretty crazy.”

“Yeah,” Gil breathes.

“Definitely,” Lovi agrees. “I would thank him myself but I don’t know who he is or where he even lives.”

I laugh. “Same.”

“Yeah,” Gil breathes. “Wow.”

“Starstruck?” Lovi teases.

Gil grins. “Yep. He was at my house!”

I shake my head. “Maybe there’s a way to call him? Y’know, without violence?”

“I don’t know,” Lovi says. “Maybe. Like Batman, we just stick his symbol in the sky?”

Toni laughs. “That sounds ridiculous, but you could try it.”

“Yeah,” Gil laughs. “We’ll try it sometime. For now, let’s get some rest.”

He shuts the TV off. We all lay down—and Lovi cuddles up against me, his heart still pounding abnormally fast—and close our eyes.

Gil falls asleep almost immediately. I lower my voice. “Thanks for covering me there.”

Lovi grins against my chest. “A superhero, you? That’s amazing. Bastard.”

I chuckle quietly. “I love you.”

“Love you, too...Superman.”

He falls asleep. I tighten my grip on him and shut my eyes, letting my head hit the floor.


	10. Summoning Superman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gil and Lovi summon Superman. :) It's pretty funny. Gil is totally starstruck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toni's perspective. :)
> 
> Toni has to play that he doesn't know either of them, so keep that in mind when he calls Lovi "child". :)
> 
> Starts a month later. Toni is about to let Gil know anyway.

“We’re doing it,” Gil tells me excitedly. “Wanna come?”

“Nah,” I grumble, “I’ve got an essay to write. It’s been a month, you really think he’ll come?”

“I hope so,” Gil shrugs. “Can’t hurt to try, can it?”

“Sure,” I shrug. “But he’s a _hero_. He’s probably got better things to do.”

“Eh,” Gil shrugs. “If he comes, he comes. If he doesn’t, oh well.”

I grin. “Good luck.”

 _I’ll be there,_ I promise. _And I might even tell you the truth._

 

The symbol lights up the sky. I straighten the suit before lifting off the ground, settling my face into the more adult face I know. I make my way there, ignoring the gasps of bystanders and heading for the source of the light.

I finally spot Gil and Lovi, chatting at the base of the light. Luckily there’s nothing going on at the moment, so I lower myself down to hover a few inches above the walk. “Hello.”

Gil jumps and turns. “Woah.”

Lovi turns and grins shyly. “Hi.”

I cross my arms lightly, tilting my head a little. “You must be the doctor’s boy.”

Gil blushes. “I am. I’m Gil.”

“Is the child alright?”

“Feli?” he asks. “He’s doing okay. He’s stabilized and everything. He’s terrified of everything and clinging to my brother Ludwig but he seems alright.”

He pauses. “Are you Toni’s father? You look kinda like him.”

“What?”

“Our friend Toni,” Lovi clarifies. “He’s a high schooler.”

I raise an eyebrow. “I am not a father to anyone.”

Gil takes a step forward. “Thank you. For saving my friends.”

I smile. It feels strange on my face, it’s more of an adult’s forced ‘pleasantry’ smile, but it still works. “Of course. That _is_ what I do.”

“I don’t know if Feli would’ve survived had you not saved us,” Lovi says. “He’s my baby brother. So thank you. I don’t want to lose my brother.”

“Of course,” I say, inclining my head. “I lost my own brother awhile ago. I would not wish that pain on anyone, save perhaps Hayden. He is the leader of these strange murderers. Him and Kingston.”

“We know very little about them,” Gil says excitedly. “We just know they’re dangerous and they’re killing people. What do you know?”

I raise an eyebrow for a moment. “Well, they _are_ human. They were blasted with some artifact that amplified their strength and gave them the ability to resist the gravity—thus the flying you see. They could punch through a brick wall and suffer no pain. They are _very_ dangerous. I would suggest you avoid any encounters with them if you can. They have become heartless and think themselves gods. I have warned them they do not get to choose who lives and who dies, but alas, they do not listen.”

“That’s scary,” Gil murmurs. “It’s like human nature, but only the negative side.”

“It is,” I agree. “Even I cannot face them alone. One-on-one, I can take them. But there are ten of them of equal speed, strength, ability. Ten-on-one is hardly a fair fight—there is only a good chance of winning if you are part of the ten.”

“But there aren’t others like you, are there?” he asks.

I shake my head. “No. Other than them, no, and they are not agreeable. I have been searching for human aid, for aid among secret agencies and people with access to great databases of information. If I can find their base, I can gather a select few groups willing to fight them and we can go in together and end them once and for all. The issue is finding them is rather difficult.”

“I can see how that would be hard,” he agrees. “Toni’s dad is a cop if you want to ask him for help.”

“I suppose I could try,” I agree as if I don’t know. “Perhaps he could help.”

Lovi smiles shyly. “Toni would thank you if he could.”

I laugh a deep, ‘manly’ laugh. “I see the ripple effect Hayden once described. Touch one heart and a thousand more than you. You are welcome, child.”

“Lovi,” he says with a soft smile.

“Lovi,” I correct myself quietly.

Gil smiles shyly at me. “You’re going to get them back, right? I don’t want to see anyone else traumatized like Feli is.”

“Of course I am,” I assure him. “Tis only fair. But they do have to show themselves somewhere first. I can sense their presence once they are in the city again.”

“That’s so cool,” Gil breathes.

“Starstruck much?” Lovi teases, elbowing Gil playfully.

“Shhh,” Gil giggles, waving his hand away.

A slow smile spreads across my face. “If you talk to anyone about what happened, tell them what you know, keep in mind most people will need to be reminded not to go after these dangerous murderers.”

“Of course,” Lovi agrees. “We’ll warn them.”

“Good.”

I lift off a little. “Good luck.”

I turn and fly off, dropping to the street and changing in an alley before slipping back in my house. Now they’re satisfied, and they know what they need to know to stay safe.


	11. Looked Like Toni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gil says Superman looked like Toni. Lovi denies it and covers Toni's ass. "If he was, that was some amazing acting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spamano fluff. :) (Lovi's protecting Toni here.)
> 
> Lovi's perspective. Short.

“Did he look kinda like Toni to you?” Gil asks as we begin to walk away.

“If he was that was some amazing acting,” I laugh. “Toni never talks like that.”

“Maybe it’s on purpose so we don’t give away his secret identity,” Gil suggests.

“It’s a conspiracy theory!” I tease, ruffling his hair.

He laughs. “Oh, hush. You never know.”

“No, you don’t,” I agree. “But that doesn’t make it Toni.”


	12. So You're A Superhero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni and Lovi finally have time alone to really talk about Toni and the superhero. :) Toni says 'I wouldn't say I'm a hero' and Lovi says 'you've been called a hero on the news'! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toni's perspective.
> 
> Spamano FIRST KISS!

Lovi and I finally have time alone, for the first time since I rescued him and Feli from Hayden and his minions. Lovi is quiet, but I can see him thinking and trying to gather his thoughts.

Finally, Lovi says, “So you’re a superhero. I suppose that explains a lot.”

“I wouldn’t say _hero_ ,” I shrug. “I was hit by the same crap they were. I just didn’t take it the same way. I decided to use it to help people. They wanted to bully those who had hurt them. Now they’ve gone from only those they knew to murder. It’s kinda scary.”

Lovi grins and repeats, “Superhero.”

I cross my arms. “Jerk.”

Lovi’s grin only widens. “They’re calling you a hero on TV, jackass.”

He pauses. “Once all this is over, do you think maybe we could reveal who you are? If you know what I’m saying?”

“One, I’ll always have enemies,” I remind him. “And two, I have a secret identity so I can _have_ another life. But I suppose I could act more like myself. I don’t feel like me when I’m playing the part.”

“That _was_ kinda weird,” he agrees. “You sounded so formal.”

“That was the point. I didn’t want Gil figuring it out. I suppose now I could tell him, but not anyone else. Well, he’s not going to hold that back from Matthew. But us four would be the only ones who know.”

“And we can help you find them,” Lovi says firmly. “Because that’s what friends are for.”

“God, I love you,” I laugh.

Lovi shifts forward and presses his lips to mine. It’s the first time we’ve kissed, and I’m not sure exactly why. We’ve had opportunities outside school.

Lovi pulls away slowly and drops his eyes to his lap. “I love you, too.”


	13. Finally Going To Tell Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni tells Gil to bring Matthew to join them after school. He's ready to tell them! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gil's perspective! :) Implied PruCan here, too. :D
> 
> I'm such trash... XD

Toni pulls me aside. “Do you know if Matthew’s available after school?”

“No, why?”

“Ask him,” he tells me. “Because we three need to talk. Well, us four. Lovi will be there, too.”

“You’re finally going to tell us?”

Toni crosses his arms. “Yes. And I don’t expect you to hide this from Matthew, so bring him along.”

“Alright,” I agree calmly. “But this better be a damn good explanation.”

“You’re gonna be pissed,” Toni laughs. “You’ll see. Just bear with me.”

He pauses. “And don’t bring Francis. He’s too much of a loudmouth. With something this important, keep in mind I _do_ expect you to keep your mouth shut.”

“Fine,” I agree. “So long as it’s that important.”

For a moment, I could’ve sworn Toni’s feet lift off the ground, but that’s impossible. “It is.”

I roll my eyes. “Okay.”


	14. Oh.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni tells Gil and Matthew his super secret identity and makes them promise not to tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toni's perspective. PruCan scene!

Lovi looks up. “They’re coming.”

I turn. As he said, Gil and Matthew come up the path towards us. Matthew is blushing furiously and holding onto Gil’s hand, and Gil looks rather embarrassed as well. Gil must’ve told him he likes him.

I wait for them to reach me before turning around. “Hey.”

Gil gives me a weird look. “Hey. What’s so damn important?”

“Well, since your lives are on the line with me considering telling you, you’re gonna have to promise to keep your mouth shut no matter what,” I push. “Before I tell you anything.”

“I promise,” Matthew says quietly.

Lovi smile briefly and nods. “Of course.”

“Fine, fine, I promise,” Gil grumbles.

I release a slow breath. “Okay. So you’re gonna be pissed.”

Gil raises an eyebrow. “Why?”

“Also Lovi’s a fabulous actor, to his credit.” I glance at him. “Thanks for that.”

Lovi giggles. “Yep.”

“He— _you knew_?”

Lovi grins. “I know what he’s gonna tell you, yes. He kinda had to tell me after what happened.”

I shake my head. “So you know how you called Superman a couple days ago?”

“Mhmm,” he says. “I remember.”

“Remember how starstruck you were?”

“How do you know that?” he asks slowly.

I grin. “Lovi told me—no, I know. I’ve never seen you starstruck before.”

Lovi laughs again. Gil only looks more confused now.

I take a deep breath. “Point is—and I’m sorry for lying about this— _that was me_. We all got blasted with the same damn shit and it’s not my fault but it is what it is. They think themselves gods and I decided to use it to save people. They went after those who bullied them, then people in general.”

“What do you mean?” Matthew asks.

I wave a hand. Lovi hands me the suit. I hold it up. “That. I purposely designed it after Superman because he was my idol for so damn long. What I mean is _I’m the one_ who was on TV so many times. I’m also the one who saved Lovi and Feli—hence why Lovi knows. Feli doesn’t, no, but Lovi does. He’s my boyfriend, it’s almost a right at this point.”

“Y-you can’t be,” Gil says. “That’s impossible.”

I release a slow breath and let my feet lift off the ground, enough for his eyes to travel down and stare at the gap between my shoes and the dirt. “Holy hell,” Gil says. “I knew you were keeping something huge from us since you came back from Spain but this—this is _huge_!”

I nod. “I’m sorry I lied about it, but if I hadn’t it would’ve put your life on the line. It’s putting your life on the line now—hence why you can’t talk about it—and they’re already aware I’m a high schooler. They want to know the me you know—the real me. But if that gets revealed, I’d never get a break. So I need your help. I need to find their damn base and end this once and for all—I _need_ to end this. It’s been a few years, and they’ve gone from killing bullies to killing innocent people. And this needs to stop. Yeah, I’m strong and I’m fast and yeah I can technically fly. But what matters now is ending this. Finding them and ending this, so they can’t hurt anyone else. They already broke Feli, I’m not gonna let them do this again. I can’t. Especially not with my very life, my friends’ lives, on the line.”

Matthew finally understands. “ _Oh_. Oh. So if we help you find them, this’ll be over?”

“I’ll always have enemies,” I shrug. “I mean, have you watched the Superman movies, read the comics? He’s always got something to do. But he’s also got a _life_ as Clark Kent, and I want to have a life as me. The real me. Superheroes are great and all, but they don’t have a life and a boy or girlfriend and friends like everyone else and I can’t do that. I’m too much of an extrovert. I need friends, I need a _life._ A life where I can just be me. They will be over, this will be. But I’ll still be vanishing randomly and showing up on TV. Don’t mind it when it happens, just know I’ll be back.”

“Okay,” Gil agrees. “But you’ve gotta let us help you.”

I nod once. “I do need help. That’s why I’m telling you now, despite the fact you’ll still be in danger.”

I tuck the outfit in my bag and close it again, then Lovi reaches out and slides his fingers through mine again. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Lovi,” I answer quietly.


	15. Telling Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni finally tells his dad what exactly happened (the whole truth) and asks for his help. His dad is furious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toni's perspective, first person. Listening to "We're Not Gonna Take It" by the Twisted Sisters and "Red" by Beth Crowley (basically, revenge/anger songs). This finally explains what happened to Toni in detail.

**_~Toni~_ **

Dad turns and smiles at me. “Hey, Toni. You’re not usually up this late.”

“I actually am,” I answer honestly. “I’m just not usually home.”

“What?”

I sweep my arms wide. _Better late than never, I guess. I could use his help._ “Do you want the truth or do you want me to sugar coat it?”

Dad blinks a couple times. “The truth,” he says after only a moment.

“I figured you’d say that.”

I lead the way into the living room and drop my bag on the floor. Dad moves into the room, too. “You might want to sit,” I warn. “It’s a long story.”

Dad raises an eyebrow at the seriousness of my tone, but he shrugs and flops down in the chair.

I breathe and sink into the couch. “You remember how we went to Spain a few years ago? And when we came back, I wasn’t acting the same? You asked if I was okay.”

“Yeah, of course I remember that,” Dad says. “You said you were fine.”

“I lied.”

“Of course you did,” he sighs.

I clench my teeth a moment. “But for a good reason.”

“What?”

I get up and begin to pace. “I wasn’t okay. I wasn’t okay at all.”

I whirl to face Dad. “Jesús didn’t just run away. He’s dead.”

“What?” Dad exclaims.

I clench my fists. “Let me explain. Remember Hayden, Kingston, my old friends?”

He nods. I close my eyes for a second and try to force air into resistant lungs. “Well…I hung out with them for a little.”

“You said you wouldn’t!”

“Again, I lied.”

“Antonio Fernández Carriedo,” he begins in a warning tone, teeth clenched.

I raise a hand. “Wait. Let me explain.”

He stops talking, but his mouth is open and his eyes are icy fire.

I breathe and begin to pace again. “They said if I didn’t, they’d kill Andrés and Matías. Jesús tagged along. We didn’t know it was gonna be that dangerous or anything. But they decided to go in an abandoned nuclear plant and we got shoved along at knife point.”

“What?” he demands. His ears are steaming with anger and he’s starting to turn purple.

I lift my hands in surrender. “Please let me finish.”

He sort of breathes. I cough. “Jesús fought. He struggled. He was smart. He knew it was dangerous. I knew it was dangerous to fight. They killed him and shoved me into the main area by the reactor. Ten of them, and me. Then they shut the door and actually turned the damn thing on. Made me wish I’d fought harder. Told someone. But it was too late.”

“What happened?” Dad demands of me.

I release my hold on the ground. My feet lift a little. “This.”

Dad looks confused a moment. I nod towards my feet. His eyes fall, then he gasps and gets to his feet.

I sweep my arms wide again. “They decided, once they realized they had powers, they wanted revenge on those who’d bullied them. The ten of them. I couldn’t do anything—I was still recovering. But I decided to use it to help people. You know that idiot on the telly that keeps stopping the murderers and fighting them? That’s me. The real me, the me you and my friends know, that’s like my secret identity. My Clark Kent. I made an outfit that resembled Superman’s because he’s still my hero. People took to calling me Superman. They became the mysterious murderers as they began to fight people who had nothing to do with them, and I started to fight back. I spent entire nights out fighting them, then went and limped to school, then swung by Gil’s dad after school to make sure it wasn’t too serious. Then I’d come home, do my homework, maybe spent a couple hours with friends, and repeat it all again. I finally slept the last two nights, but the silence is suspicious with them.”

I close my eyes. “They went after Lovi. They nearly killed Feli trying to get him to talk. Feli’s shaken and he won’t go anywhere alone anymore. Lovi’s shaken. Gil’s fucking pissed because he just found out. They tried to kill my boyfriend, my boyfriend’s brother, and now they seem to be considering going after my friends too. I can’t do this alone anymore. I tried and I tried and I tried but I’m starting to lose it. I’m starting to lose what sanity I have left. I asked Gil, Matthew, and Lovi for help yesterday. I finally told Gil and Matthew. And now it’s your turn.”

I take a deep breath and turn to actually face him. “I need your help. I need to find their base, I need to get some reach, I need to stop them. I need this to be over. For my own sanity, and for my physical health. I need revenge for my brother. But to do all that…I need your help.”

Dad is up on his feet. “Why didn’t you _tell_ me, young man?”

Now he’s angry. I take a step back and drop my eyes. Now is his time to rage. “I was scared. I still am, of everything. Then I was scared of what you’d think, of how angry you’d be that I went anyway. I didn’t know how to explain. But now…I’m scared that the more people I tell, the higher the risk. You notice in the comics they always go after Superman’s friends and family? Anyone who might know something? I don’t ever want to be the reason you or Lovi or Gil or anyone else gets hurt. But I don’t have a choice anymore. I need help. I can’t do this alone; I’ve tried.”

“How many things have you lied about since then?” he demands.

“Only thing I actually lied about was my brother, that I was fine, and where I was at night.”

“You little—argh!”

He throws his hands in the air, then covers his face. “Grrr. You should’ve told me!”

I flinch. “I didn’t want to put you in any more danger than you were already in. You or my brothers. I just—I need you. I need this to be over. I need my brothers, too, but they’re sixteen hours away and if I can’t get help where I need it I might not be alive in sixteen hours. Every second is a ticking time bomb; they could come back any moment. I can sense when they’re in city limits so I know their base isn’t, but…I can’t find them on my own. I can’t fight them on my own.”

He makes another round of incoherent, angry noises. Then he sighs, drops his hands from his face, and nods once firmly. “I’m calling your brothers about this. But I’ll help you. So God help, if you lie again—”

“I don’t need to,” I assure him quickly. “That was the only real thing I lied about. I have nothing else to lie about. I just…I don’t wanna die.”

“You’re not _going_ to,” he growls. He whirls around and storms from the room like a brewing tornado. He’ll only get angrier as time goes on, and he’ll get to the point that even to Hayden and his friends, my dad is going to be a force to reckon with.


	16. The Truth About Jesús The Younger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni's dad tells his two remaining older sons the truth about Jesús (who should've been twenty-five that year).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cell number given for Toni is my actual cell number...please don't abuse it. I will answer to any texts from fans if you want to text me, or to any roleplay texts. It's written out (I don't just put numbers in writing) after the sons ask for Toni's number. I do have a call-capable number, but I'm still in school. If you actually want to call me, especially to talk about anything I've published, keep it between 4pm (Pacific Time Zone) and 8pm.
> 
> The narrator is up top, bold-italic, centered.

**_~Jesús Carriedo (Toni’s Dad)~_ **

I tell Matías and Andrés the truth about Jesús and Toni, and all his stupid fucking friends. They agree to pitch in, too, and not to tell anyone they don’t have to for Toni’s sake.

“Does Toni have a cell-phone?” Andrés asks tentatively.

“Sí,” I agree, “he does. You want the number?”

“Si.”

“Definitely.”

There’s a tearing of paper and the scratch of a pen. I wait for it to pause and breathe. “Three-six-zero.”

 _Scribble-scribble-scribble_. Pause.

“Six-seven-four.”

 _Scribble-scribble-scribble_ , pause.

“Four-four-zero-nine.”

 _Scribble-scratch-scritch-scribble_. The pen hits the surface with a faint click.

“Three-six-zero, six-seven-four, four-four-zero-nine?” Andrés repeats back.

“Sí.”

“Okay. Thank you. We’ll be in touch when we land.”

“Okay.”

“Love you, Dad.”

“Ti amo, Papá,” Matías mutters.

“Ti amo mucho, mis hijos. I love you too.”

They hang up. I pocket my phone and approach Toni. I force myself to breathe and even my voice before I speak. “You might get a call or a text. Don’t ignore it.”

Toni nods and looks away. I reach out, close a hand on his arm, and turn him around. He looks up, blinking a few times in a vain attempt to cover up the tears. I draw him in and wrap both arms around him. “I swear to God, Toni. I _swear_ to God. I love you. Don’t scare me like this again.”

He mutters an apology, hugs me back, and buries his tears in my shoulder. I start crying, too. My second-youngest son is dead, and my youngest son is a fucking superhero. Who knew?


	17. Mi Hermano Andrés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrés calls Toni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narrator identified in middle, bold-italic, at the top of the chapter. First person POV.

**_~Toni~_ **

Sure enough, I get a call from Andrés shortly after Dad and I calm and settle down. I pick it up and breathe. “Hola?”

“Antonio,” he greets me.

“Andrés,” I answer. I sink back into the couch.

“Can you shoot lasers from your eyes?” he asks.

I laugh. “No. I can technically fly—anti-gravity—and I’m stronger and faster than I used to be. But no lasers. I still look the same, aside from when I’m in costume on TV.”

“Cool.”

“Matías is kinda raging about how you didn’t tell us,” he tells me quietly. “He’s really upset.”

“I expected as much from everyone, honestly. Even my boyfriend.”

“Your  _ what? _ ”

“Oh, Dad didn’t mention Lovi?”

“No.”

I grin. “He’s two years younger than me, he’s Italian, and he’s a fucking sweetheart. Kingston and his dumbass friends went after him and his little brother, though, so he’s kinda clingy now. His brother’s clinging to my friend Gil’s little brother Ludwig. He’s okay, they’re okay.”

“Awesome. Are you?”

“Am I what?”

“Okay.”

“Oh. …You want me to be honest?”

“Yes,” he says automatically.

I shut my eyes. “Not really, no. I wouldn’t be telling people if I didn’t need help, and badly.”

“Damn. Oi, Matí!”

“What?” he demands, spinning dramatically around.

I wince. Andrés clears his throat. “I have him on the phone. He says he’s not really okay. He wouldn’t be telling anyone if he didn’t badly need help. Also, Dad didn’t mention, but he has a boyfriend: Lovi. He’s fifteen, he’s Italian, and apparently he’s a sweetheart. The jackasses who killed Jesús went after him and his little brother, and now they’re kinda clingy.”

“How old is ‘ _ little brother _ ’?”

“Feli’s thirteen,” I answer. “Years.”

“Thirteen years old,” Andrés relays. “His name’s apparently Feli.”

“Thirteen? They’d hurt a thirteen year old?”

“They have no qualms about killing people,” I tell him. “They want me dead.”

“He says they have no qualms about killing people, and they want him dead.”

Matías mutters something in Spanish I can’t quite make out. Andrés inhales sharply, so I’m guessing it’s bad. “Matías! Don’t say that. You can’t mean that.”

Matías grumbles. Andrés sighs. I can guess from his reaction Matías made some comment to the effect of ‘ _ maybe they should kill you _ ’.

“It’s okay,” I say. “I’ll probably be dead by the time you get here anyway, then you won’t have to deal with me anymore. None of you will.”

“Toni!” Andrés protests in a squeaky voice. “Don’t say that!”

“Don’t say what?” Matías snaps.

“He says he’ll probably be dead by the time we get there so we won’t have to deal with him anymore,” Andrés whines. “He says it’s okay.”

“Good.”

“Matí! Por favor, don’t act like this! He’s our little brother!”

“So?”

“So?” Andrés starts crying. “Por favor, Matí. Think about what you’re saying.”

“It’s okay,” I assure him. “I’ve heard worse.”

“That doesn’t make it okay!” Andrés snaps into the phone, a dog at the end of a long chain that’s straining under his weight. “You can’t tell me you honestly don’t care!”

I close my eyes. “You can’t make me feel any worse than I already do.”

Matías turns away, and it seems Andrés put the phone on speaker because he says in response, “You shouldn’t’ve lied. That made the whole thing worse.”

“I know,” I agree. “I’m sorry. I was trying to protect you and I’m sorry. And I  _ mean  _ that. All I’m asking for is a little help. Once they’re gone, do whatever you want to me. I don’t care. Just bear with me until my life is no longer on the line. Until my boyfriend, our dad, and my friends are no longer on the line. Por favor, Matí. Please.”

“Ugh. Fine. But you’re dead after this.”

“Deal.”

Andrés is still crying. Matías steals the phone and hangs it up.

My phone falls into my lap, and I breathe. The first six years, Matías hated me because he was a teenager and I was just a little crybaby. After that, we got really close. Then we drifted apart again, and I need to work to win him back over. Andrés and I usually got along and got pretty close, and he even picked me up from school a few times before we left. This is no more than I expected. But even so, Matías’ total disregard for my life hurts. Like Andrés said, I can’t deny that it hurts. But as is, we’ll get through this. We’ll make it out alive together. After that…I have a few hours to win him over. If I don’t, I’m gonna have a fight on my hands.


	18. The Plane Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matías settles down for a long flight...and the guilt ensues.
> 
> ((Here, we find out Matías isn't a total asshole. He's just an emotional, excessively-reactive big brother.))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narrator identified at top (though, pretty obviously, it has to be Matías). 1st person limited POV.
> 
> Matías is also pretty angsty. His last line (and paragraph, it's both) in the chapter is "I guess."

**_~Matías~_ **

It doesn’t take long. Once we’re settled into the plane and Andrés falls asleep, the full weight of all this shit hits me. My little brother Jesús is dead, my brother Antonio is headed down a dangerous path towards the same end—a meeting with the same murders that took Jesús from us—and my dad and a crowd of innocent teenagers could die if these fools aren’t stopped. Once I’ve processed this, these monsters will have a force to be fucking reckoned with hot on their ass.

I start crying. I’m trying not to, but now that Andrés isn’t looking at me and I can’t pace the tension away, it really hits me: I’ll never see Jesús again. I’ll never hold him or talk to him again. I’ll never be able to say ‘ _I love you_ ’ again. He’s gone. Permanently. And if we’re not careful, I’ll lose Toni too. The full weight of it, of the guilt mounting from the way I treated Toni on the phone, of the pain of knowing I’ll never see Jesús again, of the fear of losing Toni, all of it rips open my tearducts and cascades waterfalls down my cheeks. I pull my feet up onto the seat and press my eyes into the material, but it isn’t enough. It isn’t enough.

“Sir, are you alright?” someone asks.

I curl into a tighter ball and bite down hard on the material of my dress-pants. _Don’t make me talk. Don’t make me talk. Don’t cause a scene. I’m a grown adult, I should be better than this. I’m twenty-nine, for Christ’s sake! Come on, man, get your shit together._

“Sir?” the voice asks again.

The voice wakes up Andrés. He reaches over and wraps his arms around me, and he tells the voice to go away. He tells them I’ll be okay, that he’s my brother and he knows what’s wrong. He manages to chase them off.

“Hey,” he says softly, pulling me over to fall against him, “breathe. It’ll be okay. You know Toni isn’t stupid enough to take you seriously.”

I curl into a tighter ball and shut my eyes. “Jesús.”

“I know,” he agrees. “But he’s happier now! He’s in Heaven.”

“And we’ll never see him again,” I point out. “Not in this lifetime. That’s another sixty or so years, Dre. Sixty years. What’s the last thing we said to him? ‘ _You’re such an asshole._ ’ Not ‘ _I love you_ ’ like the last conversation between us should’ve been, damn it.”

“I know,” he agrees. He rubs my shoulder a little and breathes. “I know. Me, too.”

“I should be better than this.”

“Matí,” he protests, “just because you’re an adult doesn’t make you immune. We lost one of our brothers and we might lose another. No one should expect any ‘ _better_ ’ of you, especially not you.”

The cabin is silent now. All conversations on the plane have stopped. My anxiety mounts higher, and I find myself extremely self-conscious. We’re in _public_ , for Christ’s sake! I shouldn’t be like this in public. I should pull myself together.

An older man with a military hat crosses the cabin to us. “Is he alright?” he asks Andrés.

“I’m sorry,” Andrés apologizes. “We just found out one of our younger brothers was murdered and the other—the youngest, he’s seventeen—is currently in danger of the same people killing him. We’re a little unstable.”

I shiver. The man pats my shoulder somberly. “I saw my brother blown up on the battlefield. It’ll get better, son. It’ll get better.”

The man returns to his seat. Almost everyone clamors to apologize to us, to say ‘ _sorry for your loss_ ’ and all those things that—once the shock passes—only make it so much worse and so much more real. I don’t answer; I’m too far gone. But the good thing is…now no one complains. They just leave us be and pat my shoulder if they happen to pass by for the restroom at the back. I guess that isn’t so bad. I guess I can make it through this flight.

I guess.


End file.
